


A Soldier's Reward

by ThisIsNotADrill



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, PWP, Wow, blatant self indulgence, much porn, very sex, wow i just feel porny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsNotADrill/pseuds/ThisIsNotADrill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Condesce rewards her young soldier for a job well done. Warning! Self indulgent OC/Canon</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Soldier's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> And then, Drill wrote porn. I'm not ashamed, fuckers.

Forite Mallus was in heaven.

There was no other explanation for why her body was practically burning with pleasure. She must have died in battle and been sent to heaven. There was a block in her mind, a denial that a worthless tool like her could be getting pleasure from one she adored, so.

Her Imperious Condesce stood over her, one hand wrapped around her bulge as the other hand kneaded at her breasts. Her lips pressed to the midblood' s ear, setting her into a pleasurable torment. Forite keened, pressing back against her body as her eyes grew heavy. "Oh please... please cont!nue... ! can't stand !t" she begged, in between blissful purrs.

"Ya didn't say it right, guppy..." came an amused reply as a mark was left on the younger troll's neck. The scent of saltwater was strong, and burned her nostrils, as she trembled against the seadweller. Her curves were easy to feel, and well defined against her back, making the girl press back to feel more of this. Quiet pants and moans were met with a merciless silence, one that Forite knew well.

"Please, my lady, let me cum..." she forced out, blushing furiously.

Release had never felt so mind-numbingly amazing as it did now, pushing Forite to cry out in pleasure. The hands pulled back from her, and before she knew it she was on her knees. 

"My turn, guppy."

 Forite smiled in complete adoration as she lowered to her knees, her hands massaging her lady's thighs. She looked up at her, completely dazzled as a fuchsia bulge rubbed against her face. Knowing what to do, she opened her mouth, closing her eyes as the bulge surged in. She gagged lightly as it tickled her throat, her teeth in the way. Her tongue ran along the appendage, as she looked up at The Condesce. "Mmm... good girl. You're gonna make me come... cod, you're fucking beautiful." The seadweller praised, causing her to beam with pride.

It didn't take long for her to release into her mouth. Eagerly, Forite drank the genetic material, her tongue dripping as it leaked down her chin. The Condesce pulled out of her mouth, patting her head. "That's a girl... do you want to know why I did that?" she asked, not waiting for a reply before continuing. "You work like an animal and you always ask for more. Shell, you might even be worth more than poolscar. Tell ya what, you do another job, you can have this again, got it?"

The mintblood rapidly nodded.

"Good girl."

 

~end~

 


End file.
